


Tiempo valioso

by HarukaSpiegel



Category: Shingeki no Kyojin | Attack on Titan
Genre: F/M
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-21
Updated: 2015-01-21
Packaged: 2018-03-08 10:58:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3206675
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HarukaSpiegel/pseuds/HarukaSpiegel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó pasos a su alrededor; estaba demasiado sedado para pensar con claridad, pero eso no le impidió reconocer a la persona que se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el lugar.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tiempo valioso

Abrió los ojos cuando escuchó pasos a su alrededor; estaba demasiado sedado para pensar con claridad, pero eso no le impidió reconocer a la persona que se encontraba dando vueltas por todo el lugar.

—¿Zoe? —murmuró Erwin mientras trataba incorporarse sin mucho éxito.

—Comandante alto y apuesto, veo que necesita que le dé una mano —la de lentes señaló donde antes estaba el brazo que le faltaba.

Erwin no se sintió ofendido ni nada por el estilo, sabía que Hanji tenía un humor bastante raro al que ya estaba acostumbrado. Sonrió un poco ante el comentario.

—Supongo que tienes razón. Levi vino hace un rato y no quiso acercarme un vaso de agua.

—Ese enano no se compadece de nadie —Hanji tomó asiento en la cama, muy cerca del rubio. El silencio se hizo, era anormal que la habitación estuviese silenciosa con Zoe dentro—. Si tú fueses un titán como Eren, tendrías un brazo nuevo.

—Gracias a los dioses que no soy uno. Eso sería algo asqueroso.

—Te equivocas, es algo fascinante la regeneración del cuerpo de Eren. Jamás me cansaré de verlo. Aunque Levi ya no aceptó que desmembrara a Eren para poder documentar el proceso. Es bastante protector con él.

Erwin rió suavemente, imaginó a su amigo frente al adolescente amenazando a Hanji con sus filosas cuchillas.

—¿No tienes cosas qué hacer? Sabes que esta situación no estamos para perder el tiempo con heridos.

—Erwin —Hanji lo miró fijamente, Smith se sorprendió un poco por la intensidad que emanaba de ella—, jamás tendrá desperdicio estar contigo.

No se esperó esa declaración, sin embargo, hizo que su corazón latiera más rápido de lo normal. Sinceramente, él también sentía que cada segundo que pasaba con ella valía la pena. Ahora sabía que Hanji Zoe era valiosa para la humanidad, pero era lo más preciado para Erwin.

Fin.

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: Shingeki no Kyojin y todos sus personajes son propiedad de Hajime Isayama y de todos los demás que posean los drechos. Fanfic hecho sin ánimos de lucro.


End file.
